sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Punctually Pink (Crystal Chronicles)
"Punctually Pink" is the third part of the story Crystal Chronicles ''written by Oshywoshy. Synopsis Right on time, the gems find themselves an odd encounter. Story There was a scream for help. Spinel jumped at the sound of it and looked at the others, "There's someone else here!". Beryll nodded, and looked at the direction it came from. "Let's go see what it is." Pearl looked tense. "My radiance, are we certain it isn't a trap of some sort?". Beryll considered it for a moment, and muttered, "If anyone tried trapping us, I think we could make an escape. After all, it is moderately cloudy." Spinel got ready for a fight and in an instant her claws were ejected from her knuckles, "Let's go save someone!" The three gems ran towards the source of the screams, and while running, Spinel took note of the remains of civilization. There were what used to be buildings.. and it didn't look much like gem architecture. Much more.. simple and not as advanced. Though, she noticed a trail of purple fur the direction they were heading in. When they arrived, the trio noticed a gem standing before them that immediately shrieked. "EEK!" It was.. a.. PERIDOT?! Beryll inspected the trembling gem before them. "You're a.. pink.. Peridot?" Pinkadot was shaking, "Wh-what?! That's not important right no--" Spinel interrupted, "She's literally Off Color! That's so wack!" Pink shook her head, "You're focusing on the wrong thi--" Pearl interrupted, "Why were you screaming..? You seem fine, if not a bit nervous." Pink nodded, "I.. I guess I am nervous. I'm not used to being around other gems. I've been here for so long and.. hm.. I got lonely." Spinel cheered, "We can be your friends!" Pink smiled faintly, "..That helps, I gue-- OH! RIGHT! We need to run before--" There was a '''roar'. "Is it.. b-behind me..?" Pink stared at the trio. They nodded, looking up at the monster. It was an orange quartz with a lavender mane covering its eyes. The quadruped had dark purple spikes, and looked down at Pink like a predator its prey. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pink shoved the gems aside and jumped into a pile of rubble, hiding. The monster charged at the gems, and Spinel leaped forwards back at it. She began attacking its mane, but she looked more like an ornament hanging off a Christmas tree. Beryll then began using his nephokinesis to bring the clouds closer to the ground. The beast charged into a building and fell back. "Hurry up and poof it Spinel!" shouted Beryll. It was later at night. Everyone, minus Sunstone was sitting by a bundle of sticks. "Can we have a campfire?" insisted Spinel, but Beryll shook his head, "Sunstone is the only one who can do that." The bubble containing the purple quartz was sitting in Beryll's hand. "We need to find somewhere to put this bubble.". Spinel chimed in, "We can look for a home when we find Sunstone. Or like.. you could bring your creepy Pearl with you to find a home, since you have the bubble.. and I could look for Sunstone with Pink." Beryll shrugged, "I guess we do need a headquarters soon, and it would be convenient saving manpower for all of us not to go searching for Sunstone. It's not like he got far anyways.". As he was talking, Pearl glared at Spinel for the remark of her being creepy. Spinel stared at Pink. "So.. why are you here in the first place? We told you we're here because of a crash! Give us a story, and it better be tragic!" Pink sighed, "I came out.. pink instead of green, and all I wanted was to be a regular Peridot and monitor kindergartens too. I was told by my supervisor that if I fought in the Gem War and came back in one piece, they'd let me! I was so excited, but I didn't last longer than a few days in the war.. I think. I was poofed, and i'm back now! I can go tell them when we get off this planet!" Spinel started tearing up, "That IS tragic, considering Pink Diamond was shattered in the war, and you never got to truly serve her!" Pinkadot was troubled by the news. She'd spent thousands of years bubbled, just to be unbubbled by a corrupted monster that intended to shatter her, and now she's on the wrecked remains of a planet along with.. these gems. How could it get any worse? Appearing Characters Author's Note Feedback is always accepted to make my writing stronger! Category:Crystal Chronicles Episodes Category:Crystal Chronicles